Those Who Bear Courage
by Skyward Princess of Time
Summary: In a futuristic world where brainwashing controls the general populace, Link must unite with the true Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, to take back the throne and return peace to Hyrule. Rewrite of Ascension. Zelink, MidLink.
1. Prologue: Silenced

**Alright folks, here is something that has been in the works for a long, long time…the rewrite of **_**Ascension**_**! I'll get into the details at the end of the chapter. This **_**is **_**a rewrite, even if the two stories do not share the same name. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, well… xD  
><strong>_**Those Who Bear Courage **_**is rated "T" for mild language, violence, and adult themes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Those Who Bear Courage<br>**__A Legend of Zelda Fanfiction_

_Prologue  
><em>_**Silenced**_

_**There is no doubt in my mind, that boy…that boy is not normal…he is not one of **__us__**…**_

Link Kokolo grimaced, tentatively raising his right arm to shield his face from the bright lights, lights so intense that just one glance could cause permanent blindness. The rest of the room was eerily dark, so black it rivaled the deepest void, the gray concrete slabs of tables and their occupants unseen. The boy was in some sort of old fashioned chair—modern chairs weren't made of wood, but rather different forms of metal and plastic—his left arm restrained by some sort of medieval chain. The youth bit his lip tentatively, trying to suppress the panicked tremors that subconsciously shook his body. He'd seen this scene in a couple of his father's old movies. The bad guys caught their man and questioned them hours upon hours until they retrieved the information they desired. If the bad guy refused to talk, _well_…

Link pulled on the chain restraint, shuddering at the voices as their incessant nonsensical chatter turned into hollowed laughs…

_**He must be a **__Silenced. _

A _**Silenced**_?

"No!" Link screamed, unable to contain the poignant yell in his vocal chords where it properly belonged. He clamped his hand over his mouth, limbs shaking, cursing internally at himself as he realized just how guilty he looked in their eyes, those ever-staring creepy eyes that monitored his every word, the unseen police who ensured the population was loyal to the tyrant king…

_**Call him. Call the Almighty Ruler**__._

Link kept his eyes shut, eyelids flickering from the strain, refusing to take even the teeniest peek. Not only were the panel of so-called "integrity judges" already convinced that he was a Silenced without even asking him a single question or giving him a second to defend himself, they called for the Almighty Ruler. No one accused of being a Silenced who met the Almighty Ruler lived to tell the tale…

"Open your eyes, _boy_."

A deep, authoritative voice beckoned for the youth to listen. Link wanted to resist, to pretend that he was not locked to an old-fashioned chair in an inescapable room attending the trial that determined whether he lived or died. But no matter how much he wished it, and he _really_ wished it_, _he knew he would be in even deeper waters if he didn't obey. Everyone obeyed the Almighty Ruler.

It was the only choice they had.

With a choked sniffle as Link held back tears, he ever-so-slowly lowered his right arm that still shielded his baby face and faced the Almighty Ruler with a (forced) determined look swirling around his ocean-blue eyes. He could not see the Almighty Ruler's face. He could only see the silhouette of a towering, beast of a man standing before him, the harsh light on darkness masking all signs of emotion.

With a booming laugh, a laugh devoid of humor or remorse, the Almighty Ruler reached one of his mammoth arms down, holding the boy's face in his ape-like hands. With vigor so strong it was amazing that he did not sever Link's neck in two, the Almighty Ruler forced Link to stare straight up at him, almost mockingly wiping the tears that shone brightly in the child's eyes.

"Tell me your name." It was not a question.

"Link," The youth said quietly, voice shaking so terribly as if a stage-fright musician stepped on the world stage. The harsh, grainy hands of his oppressor, stained by the crimson, forlorn blood of the countless innocents he'd killed, wrapped around the child's neck, leaving bruises almost immediately. Link gasped, feeling precious life sucked out of him with each fading breath.

"I said tell me your _name_, boy. Say it strongly. Like the man you are supposed to be."

Link involuntary grasped his attacker's arms, his chubby little hands unable to even wrap around the much larger man's—_beast's_—pinky finger. Fear shocking him from the tips of his toes to the ends of his golden-blond hair, in-between desperate chokes, he managed to scream…

"_**LINK KOKOLO!**_"

There was a satisfied _harrumph_, and Link felt immediate relief as the oppressor released him from his deathly grip. Link coughed, a haggard and weak sound, massaging his sore neck as he relished in the sweet taste of air. The Almighty Ruler seemed almost merciful as he let the child regain his breath before continuing the interrogation.

"Do you know why you are here?"

It was a condescending question even though all parties knew full well why the child was there. Link gnawed at his lower lip, a terrible nervous tick he had been desperately trying to break for years, desperately trying to come up with some plan of action. What could he do? He could try to deny his involvement in the actions that led to this happy little situation, but even by denying or showing any sort of resistance, it would further his guilt even _more_…

"I am a Silenced."

The words escaped Link's mouth before he could try and stop them. What alternative did he have? He could feign innocence and start rattling off the Declaration of Order and the Follower's Pledges like no other, but the evidence was there. The fact he showed _emotion_, even just a teeny bit of fear, was the nail in the coffin. At this rate, he had no choice but to confess.

"That you most certainly are," The Almighty Ruler's imposing grin was plain as day even though his face was still masked by shadow. "Do you know what happens to Silenced?" He bent down to Link's level, breath that stank of poison and raw meat nearly causing the youth to vomit all over Hyrule's tyrant. Link could almost smell the screams of all of the other panicked children and it caused a deep sick feeling, so painful that no amount of modern medicine could cure. His oppressor didn't give Link the time to answer before he grinned and whispered in the child's ear…

"They are called Silenced because they are promptly, well, excuse my poor choice of words, _silenced _the moment they are discovered to be resisting me."

A single tear gently trickled down the boy's face, and the oppressor grinned, cruelly wiping it away as if he was mimicking the loving actions of a mother.

"Dear boy," he cooed. "Do not cry. Your Almighty Ruler is a benevolent one, and I promise to save your life, that is, if you offer me something in return."

Link wanted to spit in his oppressor's face, to curse every inch of his being, to tell him there was no way in hell that he was benevolent, but he could not find the courage within him to do so. He was only a little boy. He hadn't even hit puberty yet! What could _he _do for the oppressor? He had no special knowledge of anything other than his brother's bedtime stories of a happier era, and…

…his _brother_.

Link's eyes widened larger than red rupees as he glanced at his oppressor, a silent and desperate plea whirling around his innocent blue eyes.

"All you have to do is tell me that your dear big brother is also a Silenced, and I will spare your life," The Almighty Ruler mockingly sang in a sing-songy voice. He gently caressed Link's soft, unmarred skin, ignoring the child's unmentioned desire.

_No. Please. No. Not him. Not my brother!_

The tears that had pitter-pattered down his face morphed into a heavy waterfall, Link unable to contain the wretched emotions that battled within him. His eyes narrowed, gaining a rare sense of malice, a deep desire to protect filled his normally timid heart.

"My brother is not a Silenced," Link said in an authoritative voice that did not match his twelve-year-old soul.

The oppressor snapped back, light and shadow unable to mask his look of annoyance at the child's recent statement. Link knew that the Almighty Ruler expected him to break, to sob and cry and beg for forgiveness like the coward he should be, _but_…

"You would tell me that even if it meant your death?"

Link said nothing, opting instead to give a strong nod of his head. His oppressor opened his mouth, probably trying to construe some sort of twisted wordplay to convince Link to change his mind. He stared at Link for a few drawn-out moments, the emotionless and power-hungry red stare meeting a determined, courageous blue. Finally, after assessing the young man's resolve, he snapped his fingers with an annoyed wave and a movement that screamed "I cannot be bothered."

"Then _die_."

A door slammed, sending a vicious tremor through Link's body. The moment the Almighty Ruler was gone; Link's momentary wall of courage crumbled beneath him, leaving the frightened child alone and sobbing, fear wracking every inch of his body. He glanced downwards, wanting to stare at the stainless floor, choosing to stare at inanimate object during his last moments as opposed to staring into the depths of someone's emotionless soul…

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a blackened ax appear out of thin air, poised to come down on the boy in two seconds flat. Link closed his eyes, bracing himself for the worst…

…a steady crimson shield blocked the way, saving Link from an almost certain death.

_**He's here!**_

"Link," a panicked voice, a terrified symphony instead of its normal melodic solo, screamed, obliterating the ages-old chain into a million tiny pieces and pulling the child close to him in a genuine, loving hug. Link nervously forced his eyes upwards. Instead of meeting a heartless red glare, his gentle blue met an equally peaceful blue, the warm comforting look of his brother.

"Kallah," Link spoke softly, returning his brother's hug. They stood there for a moment, the strong red crimson shield holding out against the frantic attacks of the so-called "peace" council, allowing the brothers a moment to reunite. He was so happy to have his brother here, the only person he really had in this soulless, despondent world. He was no longer alone, his brother was here to save him…

…wait, to _save him_?

Link pushed away suddenly, remembering the precarious situation he was in. If Kallah was here, if he openly assisted Link, if the "peace" council saw him…

"No!" Link screamed. "Get away! They'll kill you too!"

Instead of looking panicked or fearful, Kallah only smiled.

"Nah, I'm pretty good in a fight."

Link opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out as he watched Kallah drop the red shield that protected them and gave Link a small salute. In the palms of his hands, a deep red energy formed sabers to slash away at his enemies that charged at him. The shield remained around Link, as he powerlessly stood and watched his only family member engage in a battle he couldn't possibly hope to win.

_**You are alone, child. **_

_**You will always be alone.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So there you have it! **

**Welcome to the rewrite of **_**Ascension**_**! I have changed the name to **_**Those Who Bear Courage**_**. This has been in the works for a pretty decent time. This time I wanted to make sure I had a concrete plot, plan, and world to play in, and I have that now. I will keep up the first version of **_**Ascension **_**since even though it is pretty much the same story it's still pretty different, but that version has been discontinued. You'll notice a few changes (some big, some minor) throughout the story but the main plot is the same. **

**Please leave a review! It would make my day. :) I would also love to hear from those of you who have been following **_**Ascension **_**(thank you for that, by the way, can't thank you enough!) what you think of this version so far. :) Chapter 1 should be coming in the near future! (If I don't get sucked into football Sunday… xD)**


	2. A Lesson in History

**(I will not waste the day watching football. I will write Chapter 1. I will write Chapter 1…)  
><strong>**^Seeing as this is a week later, Spot wasted the day watching football. :P**

**Howdy Folks! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Let's hop right into Chapter 1 so I can get these dreaded introductions over. Before I start, I do want to clarify one of the biggest departures from the first story: Link's age. There are two (well, for now… ;)) Links in this story, but of course I give them different names to avoid confusion. They are based off of the Ocarina of Time Links, but I did alter the ages slightly. Our main protagonist, Link, is based off of Young Link and he is 12 during the events of this story. His brother, Kallah, is based off of Adult Link and he is seven years older at 19. So, without further ado…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, people would be lucky if they saw a complete game every 20 years. :P  
><strong>_**Those Who Bear Courage **_**is rated "T" for mild language, violence, and adult themes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<br>**__A Lesson in History_

_**You will always be alone.**_

Link screamed, a hollow, poignant yell that shook the entire apartment building as if a giant earthquake rustled the ground. He pulled his left arm forward, breaking through the terrible medieval feathered pillow that _dared _to restrain him, squinting his eyes from the horrible bright light of the sun that cloaked the peaceful darkness of night. He fought his way desperately through the masses of tangled silk blankets that dared to entrap him…finally breaking through with a harsh _thump _onto the concrete ground as he fell off of his bed…wait…his…_bed_?

"Link! What's…" Kallah burst through the door, very much alive and well, shaking his head at the sight of his twelve-year-old brother rolling around on the floor, frantically trying to free himself from the horrors of evil blankets. "…I have no words."

"Kallah!" Link relished in his brother's voice, completely ignoring the sarcastic drawl he took. Finally managing to somewhat free himself from his entrapment, he threw his arms around Kallah's waist, sobbing like a lost child who just found his Mommy. It was embarrassing to be sure, but Link couldn't help it. The nightmare just felt so _real_, he could not believe it was just some stupid nightmare, a mere fragment of imagination that managed to rile him so…

_It's just a nightmare. Thank Goddesses. He's still alive._

Realizing how distraught Link was, Kallah quickly dropped the sarcastic act, kneeling down to his little brother's level and pulling the child into a comforting hug. Kallah ruffled Link's messy blond hair, untangling the remains of bedsheets that still clung to the boy, letting him cry for a bit before finally speaking in a gentle voice.

"What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?"

Link shook his head, not wanting to relive a single moment of that horrible vision, and continued to cry into his brother's chest, soaking his familiar green tunic with his tears. Besides, Kallah always had a way of knowing what was going on in Link's mind even if Link never told him. It was kind of eerie, yet, comforting and familiar.

"I've told you a bajillion times, I'm not going anywhere, little Crybaby," Kallah affirmed Link's hunch with a smile, flicking him gently on the nose. "And I promise, the mean scary pillows aren't going to hurt you either."

Link frowned at the last bit.

"I'm not a little…" he started to protest, that is, until he bashfully realized he was sobbing like a baby in the middle of a pile of blankets with unkempt hair and a rather messy un-wiped nose all over some silly little dream. "…so I _am_ a little Crybaby," Link finally said in a soft voice with a hint of annoyance. "Sue me." He gave a _harrumph_, crossing his arms over his chest and angrily blowing up at his blond bangs that kept getting into his eyes.

Kallah laughed, patting him on the back of his shoulder before rising. "That's better," he said with a comforting smile. Link furiously rubbed at his nose and eyes, the red from forlorn sadness quickly morphing into a pink of mortification. After discerning that his brother did seem like he was going to recover—he was a tough little boy, even if he didn't always think so—Kallah gave a sharp clap of his hands.

"Chop Chop! C'mon, get your lazy butt out of bed and into the shower! Do you want to be late for school?"

_School?_

Link's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he had overslept—yet _again_—and the hovercraft that brought him to school was going to be at his doorstep in, oh, _five minutes_. With a startled cry, Link raced out of the bedroom and into the bathroom faster than a Cuckoo after being struck by the blunt side of a sword. (Not that Kallah knew anything about that…)

Link threw off his pajamas as he ran out of his bedroom, ignoring Kallah's snickers, racing to the shower and fumbling with the metal handle—it was terribly outdated, c'mon Kallah, everyone had voice-activated showers these days—and finally giving up as he was simultaneously blasted with frigid cold water and boiling hot water. He didn't have time for that; hopefully the splashes of water were enough to wash the nighttime sweat off of him. Not that it really mattered, he would still be the best smelling kid in the class since he was probably the only person who did not use Lord Ganondorf's Favorite Eau de Pig Dung and instead elected for a homemade soap he learned to make from his father's old texts. He was so panicked in his search for his toothbrush that he accidentally grabbed Lord Ganondorf's Favorite Raw Cuckoo flavored toothpaste instead of Kallah's homemade lemon one. Choking on the wretched taste, he cursed at Kallah internally—the bugger probably put that there on purpose—and hopped on one leg as he tried to put a pair of clean socks on.

All this time, Kallah was standing in the doorway and _laughing _at him.

What was he standing there for!? He had to help Link get ready! If Link missed the hover bus, that meant that he didn't follow Ganondorf's recommended daily schedule for sleep. And if he didn't follow that, then…

"Help me!" Link screamed frantically, unintentionally causing Kallah to laugh even harder as the boy still had his toothbrush in and was literally foaming at the mouth. How could Kallah be so casual? Didn't he know that just one _teeny _little mistake, even one as small as missing the bus to school could…

"Help me, Kallah! Please!" Link yelled again, this time pulling out his toothbrush and spitting toothpaste all over the room. It seemed extremely silly and pathetic to the outside observer, but anyone who lived in Hyrule knew of the consequences...

"…if I'm late, they'll….they'll declare me a _SILENCED!_"

At his brother's desperate outburst, Kallah finally stopped laughing and began to realize just how much Link's nightmare affected him. Wiping tears of jubilant laughter out of his eyes, Kallah gave a simple _snap _of his fingers. In front of Link, the toothpaste foam he'd just spat out froze in midair, not moving a millimeter as it unnatural chilled there instead of smacking into the ground per usual laws of gravity. There was a strange calm to the air, as if time itself was frozen…

…time was _frozen_.

"Sorry, sorry, I know I should've done that before, but watching you with the wrong toothpaste hopping around like a one-legged bunny has to be the _funniest _thing I've seen in years!" Kallah howled, bending over as he shook with laughter. Link scowled, a look that wasn't particularly menacing considering that he still had toothpaste residue all over his face, but felt a wave of relief flurry over him as his brother bought him a few more minutes with his spiritual energy. Link still really didn't understand spiritual energy—the whole thing was a bunch o' mumbo jumbo if you asked him—and he certainly wasn't gifted in the art of magic, but he truly was appreciative. So appreciative that he allowed his evil brother laugh at him for a couple of seconds before shutting the bathroom door in his face, giving an evil laugh of his own at Kallah's _OI_!

"In all seriousness," Kallah said after lamenting how cruel his little brother was for not letting him make fun of him anymore, "…you know I'd never let you be named a Silenced. But," he continued after hearing Link's sigh of liberation, "…I can't do it all on my own. You have to play the part, Link. You must make them believe that you are brainwashed into liking the horribly flavored, well, _everything _just like the rest of the population. I will help you as much as I can, but…even I'm not indestructible."

"I know," Link breathed softly. "I try, Kallah. I try really hard."

"I know you do," Kallah's voice retained its comforting tone, just like a doting parent would have with his child. "I've raised you since you were a baby, Link. I know you better than you know yourself. You are special, even though you don't believe it. Someday, I will prove to you just how special you are."

Ah, the obligatory "you're-amazing-you-just-don't-know-it-yet" speech Kallah frequently gave Link whenever he was feeling down on himself. He wondered if normal kids during happier eras were given similar talks by their parents when they were growing up.

"_It's all about growing up and discovering the person you will be."_

"The person I will be," Link said softly.

"That's right," Kallah responded, even though he knew Link was talking more to himself than to him. "Concentrate on that for now, and hurry and get ready for school. I'll return the passage of time to normal when you're out in front of the apartment complex."

Link nodded.

It was time to discover the person he was destined to be.

* * *

><p>Do you ever wish you were born in a different lifetime?<p>

Professor Shad always spoke about previous times filled with medieval castles, royalty that actually cared about their people—or rather, _seemed _like they cared—where people, despite the frequent wars and strife that scarred the nations, people seemed to genuinely be happy. They would throw their elaborate festivals, dance till the sun set, drink lots of beer (apparently the drink was quite delicious, but there was no way his older brother would ever let him drink such an "evil" temptation) and relish in each other's company. Even though technology was primitive, everyone was so happy enjoying the _simple _life.

Link felt his eyelids drooping ever so slightly and he forced them open with all of his might. Unfortunately, due to that retched nightmare yesterday, the quality of his sleep was terrible, but every student must be diligent and focused regardless of the circumstances. If he so much glanced side to side at his beady eyed classmates, who had stares so focused they almost seemed devoid of any emotion, he would be sure to be punished. The consequences for not paying attention in class were five lashes to the abdominal region. The boy sighed, trying to rub his sore abdomen as discreetly as he could. Whippings, while painful, were the least of his concerns. Anyone who disobeyed even the smallest of rules—no matter the reason!—was placed on the List. Link could not afford to be put on the List again, as he had just spent the better part of the semester trying to get _off _it.

Link shuddered just thinking about it.

The "List" was quite the mundane term for such a terrible thing. When teachers—who were brainwashed—noticed activity from any child that didn't match standard brainwashing protocols, that child was placed on the List and monitored by cameras, special task forces, and even higher-ups in the government. If that child was on the List for too long or continued to exhibit behaviors unusual for a brainwashed child, they were declared to be a Silenced and would be forced to face a trial by a "peace tribunal." If that "peace tribunal" found the child to be a Silenced, they would sentence the child to death. There was no such thing as "extra brainwashing lessons" or "behavioral reprogramming" or anything like that for a child deemed to be a Silenced. There was only death.

Now, even completely brainwashed kids had their slip-ups every now and then, usually due to physical inability (no matter how hard they tried, there was no way to make an obese child run the required distance that military class demanded) or minor glitches in the brainwashing (however it worked, Link didn't know the details to that either) which thankfully made small offenses overlooked, well, if you called being whipped "overlooked."

If it weren't for that, Link would have been dead ages ago.

Brainwashed kids were _perfect_. They always did their homework on time, they always listened to their teachers in class, they only played the pre-determined games, they always ate healthy lunches—if you could call the Almighty Ruler's taste in food _healthy_—they always did everything right. The thing was, a true human, one with thoughts and feelings, was imperfect by nature. That's why Link would make the occasional mistakes every now and then, try as he might to fit in. Not to mention, there were a bajillion and one rules to follow. How could these kids remember all of them all the time? You'd have to be out of your mind and/or _brainwashed _into it.

…oh, _wait_.

"Students, it is now time to recite the Declaration Order," Professor Shad announced, indicating that it was ten o'clock. My, how time _didn't_ fly when one was having fun.

Just like every other dutiful, precocious young child in the room, Link stood up tall, raising his right arm in a sharp salute. With his hand pressed to his right brow bone, he recited in a monotone voice the following:

**I am a student of the Almighty Ruler.  
><strong>**The Almighty Ruler is kind, just, and benevolent.  
><strong>**He will always protect me.  
><strong>**In exchange for his protection, I will forever follow him.  
><strong>**I am a student of the Almighty Ruler.**

Link finished the salute, sitting and trying not to sigh from boredom. Seriously, what kind of Declaration Order was that? It didn't even rhyme. Everyone who studied history knows that special chants and phrases rhymed. It was part of their charms. He half-listened to the announcements over the loudspeakers regarding clubs and club activities—please, you were only in a certain club if you were commanded to—in a terrible attempt to feign normalcy. With things so ridiculously tedious, it made things so tempting to rebel, but if he did, _if he rebelled…_

His nightmare would become a reality.

"Students, we have a new fellow student of the Almighty Ruler," Professor Shad spoke unusually. Link's pointed ears perked up. A new student? But it was the middle of the school year! No one transferred in the middle of the school year, that was…_abnormal._

"We thank the Almighty Ruler for his protection," a youthful, sweet soprano sang. "My name is Tetra Hayes. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I look forward to serving out dear leader with the future of Hyrule."

Not only was she a new transfer student, but she was a _girl_. Not that there weren't other girls in his class, but if this abnormal girl was here, could that mean…could that possibly mean…?

No, it couldn't be. She had to be here for some commanded reason. Otherwise she would be placed on the List…or _worse_.

"I'll sit here, Professor Shad," the girl continued unusually, much to Link's shock. With a rather rhythmic gait, she waltzed up to the seat next to Link and started humming as she cleaned off the desktop, seemingly not even caring that she had unseated the previous owner of the desk—rather forcefully, if Link might add—and laid out her textbooks.

Link couldn't hide his shock as he watched this audacious girl continue to sing an unfamiliar song under her breath, playing with the sharp tips of her bright pink pencils. Next to her, in a soft, earthy green glow, the boy she had so rudely stolen a desk from was lifted to the air and gently placed in an unused desk, his own materials materializing out of nowhere as if he was always meant to sit there.

Although Link didn't recognize the green light—Kallah's light was always red—he knew immediately that the girl was performing magic using her spiritual energy. Just like he'd originally anticipated, the girl was not your ordinary girl. She was abnormal, and boldly so. With a frantic glance left and right, a moment of bravery washing over him as his thoughts were consumed with the well-being of this strange girl, he realized that his classmates and professor were frozen in time, much like how Kallah stopped time earlier this morning. She would probably resume time once his previous neighbor was sitting in his new seat and nobody would know the wiser.

There were more magic users other than Kallah? Sure, it made sense, _but_…

"I knew it," the girl suddenly said, her voice no longer a melodic soprano and instead a harsh alto. "You're the one. You're the one I've been looking for."

Huh? Who was she talking to? The other occupants were still and silent, the only person who was aware of the magic occurring right before his eyes was…

"Me?" Link asked incredulously, turning to face the girl and giving a surprised gasp. While he was busy scanning around the room and trying to discern the situation, the girl was suddenly staring at him a mere centimeter away from his face, green eyes deep with concentration. Instinctively, he jerked away from her, losing his balance in his seat and hitting his tender derriere with a harsh _smack _against the cold floor. He let out a soft whimper, rubbing the area as the gears inside his brain _whirred _frantically, trying to process this strange situation.

"You're a real Scaredy-Cat, aren't ya?" She said in a sarcastic drawl that perfectly mimicked Kallah's tone that morning. Link frowned. In one single morning, he was called a Crybaby by his brother and a Scaredy-Cat by a girl he just met. Chalk up two points for his pride. In an attempt to salvage the remainder of his dignity, he ignored the pain in his rear and stood, crossing his arms at her.

"I've got a real name, you know. It's Link."

She only smiled, giving him a very obvious and exaggerated wink. "_Duh_, stupid."

Link chewed his bottom lip, trying to say something that sounded cool and masculine and not totally embarrassing, but finally gave a defeated sigh. He had no smart aleck comeback to that. Much like Kallah, he was certain that she could read his mind—without his permission, mind you, talk about lack of privacy these days—and that was probably how she discovered what his name was. After all…

"You sure ramble incoherently a lot, don'tcha? Well, in your mind, at least. You've got part of it right. I can read your mind, it's really not that hard, but I knew your name before I met you. Your aura says it all." She leaned back in her chair, crossing her short legs over her desk—yes, that's right, _you're short_—and blew a gum bubble, even though gum had been banned in school for the past twenty years, even before the Almighty Ruler's reign. How she got it, Link didn't want to know.

Unfortunately, she seemed unfazed by his short dig.

Conceding defeat—for now—he imitated her position and too took a relaxed position at his desk, trying to let her know that he was not beneath her holiness and that they were the same age, thank you very much. She smiled at that (_**eh, at least he's got a little bit of a backbone)**_ and began to explain, knowing Link's question before it even touched the tip of his tongue.

"Long ago, when the Demon King from the Underworld invaded Hyrule with his minions, the blessed goddesses placed a little bit of their sacred power into the hearts of humans. That's called spiritual energy, and all humans have it. The trick is _how much_. Some humans have only enough to withstand darkness and others have so much that it allows them to perform powerful magic. The magic users are chosen by the gods to fight and defend the people."

Thanks for the history lesson, but Link already knew all of that. And she said she could read his mind.

Now it was her turn to frown, popping her bubble with an annoyed _pop_!

"Patience, bozo. I'm well aware you (supposedly) know that already. See, when the Demon King invaded Hyrule, the goddesses selected a chosen duo to vanquish the threat. One was the ruler of Hyrule, the legendary Princess of Destiny, a pure, untainted heart that used her sacred power to heal and guide Hyrule's victories. The other was the Hero, a youth of great courage and immeasurable inner strength, and he was granted an enormous amount of magical abilities so he could personally defeat the Demon King."

Link huffed, blowing up at his messy blond bangs that were always in the way and quickly grew bored of the conversation. _I knew that too_.

Ignoring that bit with a roll of her eyes, Tetra's tall blonde top-heavy ponytail swayed with her unhappy movement. "As I was saying," another _pop!_ "…since you know so much, obviously the Princess and the Hero won, and together they sealed their blessed power and also the cursed power of the Demon King in the legendary stone triangle, which is now known as the Triforce."

"Uh huh," Link said with a bored drawl. Her point? Anyone with a brain knew _that _basic lesson. Kallah taught the story to him when he was only three years old. What did _any _of this have to do with her magically knowing Link's name from just his aura? And what _was _aura anyways?

"Ya really don't listen," Tetra groaned, resting her head on her palm and giving a sigh in frustration. "There's a point to all of this. You must remember the back story, as it is the foundation of the crisis we're experiencing today. Twelve years ago, Ganondorf, the ruler of the Twili people—people who were descended from the demon army that invaded Hyrule so many years ago, since I know you forgot—invaded Hyrule with a legion of his people in order to claim the throne. In the struggle, the King of Hyrule didn't realize Ganondorf's true target—the sacred Triforce. When he gained access to the Triforce—it was a really epic battle but quite honestly even I don't have time to recall all the details—he attempted to control the mighty power that had been sealed inside. However, since he didn't have the brains or heart to control all of the power, the Triforce split into its original three pieces. He was able to wield the Demon King's incredibly dark and fearsome energy, the Triforce of Power, since it fed off of his dark heart, but the pure power that the goddesses had blessed their people fled, settling in the new Princess of Destiny and Hero."

Okay, Link admittedly didn't know that last bit. Well, he knew some of it, it was obvious that the Almighty Ruler was the wielder of the dark Triforce of Power—how else could he have gotten so, well, _powerful_?—but he didn't know about the other bits. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but before he could, the girl continued and nonchalantly dropped the biggest bomb on him of his entire twelve years of life.

"So the reason I knew that you were named Link—which is the Hero's name, by the way—is because you, yes _you_ in all of your puny little glory, are the Hero of this era and the true possessor of the Triforce of Courage."

What?

Nah, that _couldn't _be. She couldn't _possibly _mean…

…what?

It wasn't true. It was impossible!

…wait…._what_?

"WWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!?_"_

Scaredy-Cat Link was the legendary _Hero_!? Crybaby Link had the potential to be the strongest motherf-ing warrior that Hyrule would ever see!? Little baby _LINK _of all people would be the Hero to save Hyrule!?

Nonsense. Pure, utter, unadulterated, _nonsense_.

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe too," Tetra continued, once again observing Link right up in his personal business, barely a hair length away from him. "You're much smaller than I was anticipating."

"And what's it to you?" A new voice—well, a new voice to the bearer of bad news—chimed in as Kallah suddenly materialized on top of Tetra's desk with a relaxed position of his own. Now it was her turn to jump in fright from her surprise, tumbling over her chair and almost dropping the time barrier that protected the trio. Link couldn't help but relish in her frantic rambles as she tried to free herself from the clutches of the evil chair. Kallah snapped his fingers to restore her time barrier before anything nasty occurred and sighed, shaking his head.

Delighted to see a familiar face, Link unloaded all of the questions he had churning around in his mind at his brother. "What does she mean, I'm the Hero? _I _have the Triforce of Courage within me!? Is that why I've always resisted the brainwashing? Wait, if I'm powerful, why hasn't Ganondorf killed me yet, I mean, I'm utterly defenseless and I cannot use my power like you and Tetra can and if I really have the Triforce of Courage then that's really not fair and…."

"Yeah, I find it hard to believe too," Kallah said.

"WHAT!?" Link gave an annoyed cry. "What do you mean, it's hard to believe that I'm the bearer of the Triforce of Courage!? I mean, sure, I'm kinda puny and you're right I'm a bit of a crybaby and…." His incoherent rambles trailed off as he realized that Kallah was not talking to him, but rather Tetra, and his brother was almost perfectly mimicking Tetra's pose from just a moment ago, staring at the girl only a hair length away.

"You're much smaller than I was anticipating."

Link gave an indignant huff—_how dare he ignore me, I'm his brother_—and folded his arms across his chest, giving quite the rebellious pout. He didn't really care to be ignored.

She, on the other hand, gave a contented smile as she realized that Kallah's mimicry was in fact quite intentional and gave a nod of respect as she silently commended his spiritual energy prowess. "It's a shame you're not the Hero," she finally said. "You've got quite the aura on you."

"Likewise," Kallah replied, giving a respected nod of his own but keeping his keen blue eyes narrowed, still not quite sure if he could trust the little munchkin girl with the safety of his brother yet.

The tension was so thick you could cut the air with a knife. Link groaned, slapping his face. Wow, he really must be on edge if he was using _that _little cliché to describe the situation…

Kallah and Tetra continued their stare contest, refusing to look away or even blink, probably using their spiritual-whatchamacallit to probe the inner thoughts and desires of the other. After a pregnant pause, Kallah gently maneuvered off of the desk he had fashioned as a chair and, almost gracefully collapsing on the floor, moved his body ever-so-slightly so he was positioned in a very respectful bow.

Link's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. Kallah was bowing!? Kallah was bowing to this little _girl_ of all people!? Please! She was Link's age if not a little younger, and Kallah wouldn't even think about bowing to Link…

… and he was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, too. Hmph. If anyone deserved to be bowed to, it was _him_.

…so he was a teeny bit jealous. Just an _eensy weensy teeny tiny _bit. Sue him.

Wait, if Kallah bowed to this girl and didn't bow to Link—okay sure yeah they were brothers but wouldn't Kallah give him just a teeny more respect?—that meant that she commanded even more respect than the Hero. And if she commanded more respect than the Hero, that meant…

…Link was going to have a heart attack at this rate from all of the wonderful little _surprises_.

"Wait," Link spat out, nearly biting his tongue as the words ambled drunkenly off. "You…_you're _the Princess of Destiny?"

There was another exaggerated wink.

"_Duh_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, folks!<strong>

**I've got a nasty habit of writing half the chapter in one sitting (and leaving it off in too good of a stopping place) and then not knowing to do with the rest of the chapter so I ignore it for a week or more. :P Not to mention, since this chapter is purely exposition, I wasn't really looking forward to it. But alas, we are done with the exposition. Well, at least background info-wise. Next chapter we meet Tetra's protectors and begin Kallah's story a bit. **

**For those of you who are familiar with the first story of Ascension (thank you so much for your reviews, by the way! I'm gonna send individual replies after I post this, take a shower, and eat some dinner), you now know the biggest difference between the first version and this one: Zelda. After thoroughly re-reading Ascension in preparation for this one, I found I really didn't care for the first Zelda, and that's why she saw so little screen time. I came to realize that I enjoyed writing Midna and Eliana much more because they were flawed. The first Zelda, I found, was far too perfect and innocent, and that was the first thing to go this time around. She is very much influenced by her Tetra persona. She will officially be called Zelda for the remainder of the story, by the way, she is referred to as Tetra in this chapter because that's the name she gives Link. **

**Please continue to let me know your thoughts as we start this ride! I know this chapter was a bit of a boring one, but it was necessary. **

**Thank you so much for reading and your continued support and I will talk to you in the next chapter! :)**


End file.
